Sunshine
by Miss Bad Ass
Summary: What if something horrable happen to Bra. How would Vegeta take it?


Sunshine  
  
  
  
She of all people didn't deserve the fate that was chosen for her. She was only a child.  
  
Bulma starred at the fresh grave that held her only daughter as clear salty tears streamed down her face.   
  
"Why did it have to be her, Vegeta, why?" she cried.  
  
Vegeta didn't answer, but instead just kept starring at the grave, unblinking and emotionless.  
  
"Vegeta, please talk to me," pleaded Bulma.  
  
Vegeta didn't even acknowledge her presence, but just kept gazing at the grave.  
  
"Vegeta, you can't kept blaming yo.."  
  
"I want to be alone!" demanded Vegeta. Bulma looked as if she was about to object, but decided against it.  
  
"Alright, Vegeta, I'll be waiting for you by the car," she whispered as she took one last look at the tombstone and walked away, sobbing. Vegeta kneed down next to the tombstone and gently ran his gloved hand over his daughter's name. He smiled sadly as he read the incantation.  
  
Bra Vegeta Briefs  
  
Beloved daughter and the Sunshine in our lives  
  
We'll Miss you, Princess, Rest in Peace  
  
"Please Don't Take Our Sunshine Away"  
  
  
  
Vegeta pulled his hand to his face. He had never felt these emotions before. The mixtures of pain, anger, guilt and loss plouted his heart and mind as he remembered the day his daughter die.  
  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
  
It was Bra's forth birthday and she had just opened her last present which was from her mother.  
  
"Thank you so much, Mama," smiled Bra as she held up her new baby blue dress.   
  
"You'll welcome, Sweetie, now why don't you go put your gifts away," said Bulma. Bra smiled and nodded. Bulma then started a conversation with Chichi as did everyone else.  
  
Bra looked down at the once dinning room table which was now covered in gifts.  
This might take a while," she thought to herself. Then something cot Bra's eye. There was one more gifted lifted in the far right corner that was covered in ripped red wrapping paper. Curious, Bra reached over and grabbed it. It was a thin, rectangular shaped box. Bra looked around to see everyone engrossed in their conversations and weren't paying any attention to her. She slowly unwrapped and opened the box to find a locket. Bra grasped as her eyes lit up. She through the box aside and carefully opened the locket. She smiled. There starring at her were her father and her when she was a baby. And they were both smiling. Father must not have known the camera was there because he was facing her. I wonder who took the picture, and if they're still living," thought Bra amused. On the other part of the locket there was something written on it, Bra read to herself: (let's say she can read, after all she is Bulma's daughter)  
To My Little Princess  
  
Love Daddy  
  
Bra smiles happily as she looked around the room to find her father was not there. He Must be in the Gravity Room, thought Bra, as she hopped down from her chair. She ran out the front door unnoticed.   
  
Meanwhile, Goku knocked on the Gravity Room door.  
  
"What do you want!" yelled Vegeta.  
  
"Hiya, Vegeta I just wanted to know if you wanted to spar with me," asked Goku happily. Vegeta opened the Gravity Room door, shirtless and dripping with sweat.  
  
Vegeta smirked. "Why not, I could use a good sparring match."  
  
"Great, let's go over there, in front, so we won't interrupt the party or destroy the Gravity Room like we did last time," explained Goku.  
  
"Fine with me," answered Vegeta.  
  
"Good, race ya!" challenged Goku as he took off into the air.  
  
"No fair, Karrot," yelled Vegeta as he took off after Goku. Little did he know that he had lifted the Gravity Room door open.  
Just then Bra ran outside towards the Gravity Room. She poked her head in.  
  
"Daddy?" she said.  
  
No answer.  
  
Bra wondered in and looked around. Wow, this place is huge! She thought. I wonder what the big deal is about this thing? Daddy seems to like it or else why would he send must of his time in here. I wonder... Bra's blue eyes then landed on the control panel. She slowly made her way to it, her footsteps echoing in the background.   
  
"This must be how you make it go," she told herself. But to Bra's dismay, she was too short to see the top of the control panel. Oh, I hate being short! She said angry to herself. Bra stood on her tipie toes, but once again she could barely reach the bottoms. Bra looked around to see if there was anything for her to stand on. Nothing. Maybe if I jump, I'll be able to hit one of the bottoms," she thought.   
  
Bra jumped as high as she could and slammed her hand down on some keys. The machine started to beep, so Bra hit it again. The beep went faster. By an incurable force, Bra hit the ground, hard.  
  
"Oww, cried Bra, What's happening!!" Bra could feel her whole body being pushed to the ground, and she could hear her bones start to crack.  
  
Bra screamed out in pain.  
  
"Gravity to 900 times normal gravity, the gravity cannot handle this much of Gravity, you must change gravity immedily or the Gravity Room will exploded, repeat please lower gravity or we will explode." called out a mechanical voice. Bra's eyes widen in terror. How could she get change the gravity if she couldn't move. I need to get help, she thought panicky.   
  
"Help!' she cried in a faint whisper. "please someone." Bra clinched her eyes in pain, the gravity was squashing her lungs.  
  
"Count down, 10, 9, 8," echoed the machine.  
  
Tears started to fall from her eyes.  
  
"Daddy, Mama! Please! Help!" she cried louder.  
  
"7, 6,"  
  
"I'll be a good girl! I promise! I won't never come in here again!"   
  
"5"  
  
"I don't want to die!" she cried.  
  
"4"  
  
"I love you so much, please save me!"  
  
"3"  
  
"No, please, I'm not ready! They're not here yet!  
  
"2"  
  
Bra closed her fist around her Daddy's locket, trying to protect it.  
"Thank you, Daddy, Goodbye..." she whispered.  
  
"1"  
  
Vegeta and Goku's training was interrupt by a huge explosion, that even made the earth tremble.  
  
"What the hell was that??" screamed Goku. Vegeta turned around to see a giant cloud of smoke covering the sky. Vegeta had to think a minute to think of something that could cause such an explosion. Then it hit him.  
  
"The Gravity Room," he yelled as he sped off towards it, forward by Goku. Soon, when Goku and Vegeta landed the others from the party was already out to invinagate.   
  
"What Happen?!" asked Goku.  
  
"We don't know, Dad, we heard a big explosion that nearly bought the house down so we came out here to see what it was," answered Gohan. They then turned their attention to what was lifted of the Gravity Room. Nothing but rumble. Vegeta walked over to it.  
  
"Someone did this. It wouldn't have blow up if no one programmed it to," he explained.   
  
"But Vegeta, we were all inside the whole time," spoke up Bulma.  
  
"Is there any other way it could have gone off by itself?" asked Chichi.  
  
Vegeta shocked his head. "No, you baka, the only way it could have gone off is if someone programmed the Gravity too high," he snapped.  
  
"But Dad, no one could have gone inside because you always keep the door shut and locked, right?" said Trunks.  
  
"Of course, I," Vegeta stopped in mid sentence.  
  
"Vegeta??" asked Bulma worried.  
  
"I forgot to shut the door," he admitted.  
  
Bulma eyes widen.  
  
"Quick, everyone who's missing!"  
  
Everyone looked around. Vegeta spoke up.  
  
"Woman, who's Bra?" Bulma covered her mouth with her hand and starred horrified at Vegeta.  
  
"Oh no.."  
  
Vegeta at once jumped into action and started digging throughout the ruble all the meanwhile calling out Bra's name. Everyone joined in. Vegeta lifted up a piece of medal and throw it across the yard, he was about to pick up the other one but stopped. What was that? Something just glisten off the sun, he told himself. He reached down and slowly pulled out a charred locket, covered in soot. He opened it as Bulma came up behind him. It was the locket that he, himself, had given his little girl. They never did find Bra's body.  
  
~ End Of Flashback ~  
  
  
The way they had found out what happen was that Bulma had long ago planted cameras inside the Gravity Room so that she could keep her eye on Vegeta. Of course they never thought they would be watching their own daughter slowly die. How could I have been so careless to leave the door open! She didn't know any better. She was just looking for me! Thought Vegeta.  
  
"Forgive me, Bra" he whispered. Vegeta didn't know what came over him, he didn't know how it happened or why he started to sing it, he just did.  
  
  
  
You are my sunshine  
My only sunshine   
You make happy   
When skies are gray  
You'll never know dear how much I love you  
So please don't take my sunshine away  
  
The other night dear while I was sleeping  
I dreamt I held you in my arms  
But When I awoke dear  
I was mistaken, so I hung my head and I cried  
  
You are my sunshine   
My only sunshine  
You make my happy   
When skies are gray  
You'll never know dear how much I love you  
So please don't take my sunshine away  
  
  
Vegeta clinched his eyes tightly together, as a few tears escaped, falling on his daughter's grave. He slowly stood up wiping away any evidence of any tears.   
  
"Goodbye, Princess," he whispered and walked away. Then a slight breeze picked up as Vegeta heard a whisper of a child.  
  
"Goodbye, Daddy..." 


End file.
